ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Masakazu
Adrian Masakazu Kalis, (born May 15, 1991) is a Japanese-Canadian professional wrestler also known as "The First Class Superstar". He is currently employed with the Blazenwing Wrestling Federation under the Alliance of Wrestling Federations umbrella. Early life Born on May 15, 1991 with twin sister Maya, Masakazu is the eldest son of famed professional wrestler Simon Kalis. Born when his father was just fourteen years old, Masakazu and sister Maya were placed into foster care until such a time that their father was able to properly take care of them. At the age of five years old, Simon took the twins back under his care and began immediately training both in the ways of a "warrior" as he called it. Masakazu was thus home schooled as he travelled with his father throughout North America on the independent wrestling circuit under his mentorship. Career Death Row At the age of fourteen, Masakazu convinced his father to let him enter a professional wrestling ring. Thus, with fake identification, Masakazu began competing in the Death Row Wrestling Federation. He quickly earned a name for himself there and shot up the ranks, capturing the DRWF FTW(Fuck The World) Championship. This was short lived as he was stripped of the title when the company did a "restart" and vacated all titles. He then followed his father into exhile for the next four years. Pioneer Wrestling Association Upon their return to professional wrestling in September 2009, Masakazu and father Simon Kalis rebranded their version of The Order of Chaos and took the PWA tag team division by storm. They quickly captured the PWA Tag Team titles and went on an incredible run, successfully defending the titles seven times in the span of four months and becoming one of the most feared tag teams to ever grace a modern PWA ring. They lost the titles when they purposely threw their match and laid down for their opponents in January 2010 out of strict loyalty to the "Chaos" brand of PWA television after being traded to the "Rampage" brand, which they had so passionately fought against in an internal ratings war within the company. Following these events, Masakazu was shot in the arm and shoulder by police as his father Simon Kalis was arrested and the two disappeared from wrestling once again. This is also often pointed out as a very good reason as to why Masakazu's success faltered, as many fans believe he's never truly recovered from those gunshot wounds. However, at the PWA's biggest event of the year, Genesis X, Simon and Masakazu returned to defend the company from those deemed as poisonous within and reformed The Order of Chaos. The events that followed led to incredible bloodshed and eventually ended Masakazu's career in the autumn of 2010, as he lost a "Loser Leaves PWA" match against Teresa Quaranta. The BWF In March 2011, Masakazu re-emerged and signed with the newly reformed Blazenwing Wrestling Federation where he has competed since. Stats Name: Masakazu Nickname(s): The First Class Superstar Height: 6'1" Weight: 220 lbs. Classification: Cruiserweight Alignment: Tweener Fighting Style: Daredevil High flyer/Muay Thai Specialist Theme Song: "Invaders Must Die" by The Prodigy Current BWF Record: Wins: 2 Losses: 0 Draws: 1 Quote: "I fight for glory. I fight for honor. I live for victory." Signature Moves Muay Thai High: Masa grapples the opponent and knees them in the gut, chest and then brings both his knees up right into their face and drops back, sliding his feet across their chest and kicking them away From Japan With Love: A stiff muay thai angle kick, where Masa raises his leg up and spins his body 180 degrees putting the full weight of his body into his SHIN, NOT his foot as he strikes the opponent across the head. IRL, this move actually strikes with the impact of a metal baseball bat The Prodigy: Corkscrew shooting star press Finishing Moves The MasaDriver: '''The Gringo Killer/Kudo Driver/Vertaebreaker '''The Kalis Dynasty: Secondary; similar to his fathers AK-47 hit strike combo, Masa unleashes a sudden devastating 23 hit combo of muay thai fashioned knees, shin thrust kicks and elbows to the head all at once across every part of the opponents body in under 15 seconds flat First Class: Tertiary; Spinning Kamikaze Title History *DRWF FTW Champion *PWA Tag Team Champion Awards *RolePlayer of the Quarter Q4 2009(OOC Award, as Simon Kalis & Masakazu) *PWA Tag Team of the Quarter Q3 2009(Note: all Tag awards as 'The Order of Chaos' w/Simon Kalis) *PWA Tag Team of the Quarter Q4 2009 *PWA Tag Team of the Year 2009